In Need of Mouthwash
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: The trio make a startling discovery involving a toothbrush.


Takeo brushed out his hair, grimacing as the comb got stuck in a particularly stubborn knot. Placing the comb down, he ran his fingers through his magenta hair and worked at the tangled mess. To his immense relief, the knot was not difficult to untangle.

A knock at the bathroom door sounded before opening up. Takeo's eyes flickered over to see Tao come in. With a cheery nod, the hacker pranced into the bathroom and made his way towards the sink. Takeo moved over so that Tao was given more room. With a small nod of thanks, Tao reached for the toothbrush rack.

Takeo frowned in confusion as he noticed Tao picking up _his_ toothbrush. He continued to watch as Tao opened the drawer for the toothpaste. With a carefree hum, Tao applied toothpaste to Takeo's toothbrush.

Takeo blinked. This was...an unusual gesture. Was Tao being polite and applying the toothpaste to the toothbrush? Was that what normal humans did for their friends? "Um, Tao, I already brushed my teeth."

Tao carelessly shrugged. "Okay." With that, and with Takeo's immense horror, Tao raised the toothbrush to his mouth and started brushing his teeth...with Takeo's toothbrush.

"Tao!" he exclaimed, horrified. "That's my toothbrush!"

Tao paused, his eyes widening. He choked, toothpaste and spittle splashing on the mirror as he spat the toothbrush out of his mouth and into the sink. "Fwor twootbwush?!" Tao yelped, hastily turning the sink on and splashing water into his mouth. Tao's entire body shuddered, and frankly, Takeo felt like shuddering as well.

"Please tell me that was just a momentary lapse of forgetfulness," Takeo pleaded. "And that you have not been using my toothbrush before."

The helpless look he received from Tao was all the answer he needed. Slumping against the wall, Takeo took in a deep breath...and felt like he needed to clean out his own mouth as well. He grimaced at the idea of sharing a toothbrush with _anyone._ God knows how many times Tao had used Takeo's toothbrush, thinking it was his.

Tao spat more water into the sinking, groaning. "Hey, sorry," he muttered.

Takeo shrugged. His attempt to pass the ordeal as no big deal was only half hearted. As long as he didn't think about it...too much...he would be fine. "Hey, now we know."

Tao nodded, gripping the sides of the sink. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head in disbelief. "Yeah." With a grimace, Tao reached over and plucked the dirty toothbrush from the sink. Rinsing it out, Tao held it out to Takeo.

Takeo recoiled back. "I don't want it back!"

Tao blinked. "You don't?"

Takeo shook his head. "No! Why would I want that back? I'll get a new one!"

"But it's your favorite color!"

"Which you have been using!"

"Hey," a disgruntled M21 exclaimed as he entered the bathroom. "You guys are being really loud." With that, he swiped the toothbrush from Tao before applying the toothpaste on and brushing his teeth.

"That's my toothbrush!" both Tao and Takeo shouted.

M21 nodded in response. Then he grew still. His eyes widened, his hands going slack which caused the toothbrush he had currently been using to clatter into the sink. "Disgusting!" he yelped, spitting out whatever was in his mouth. He then looked at his two companions in shock. "You guys share toothbrushes? Was that a DA-5 thing?"

Takeo shuddered. "No!" At least, he hoped not.

"It was my toothbrush before Takeo stole it," Tao answered. He received a glare from Takeo, but Tao just shrugged. "It's not my fault you guys mistook my toothbrush for yours."

"Who says it was yours to begin with?" M21 countered. "As far as we know," here, his voice dropped to a low whisper. "It could have been Raizel's."

An uncomfortable silence descended on them all. They failed to remember that Raizel had a separate bathroom from everyone else, just like Frankenstein. But what M21 had stated caused them all to freeze up in fear (and slight disgust).

The silence was broken by Tao's uncomfortable chuckle. "Well, hey, anymore secrets we would like to share?"

"Sharing secrets is fine," Takeo stated. "Toothbrushes...not so much."

Tao nodded in agreement before he frowned. "Hey, isn't that my hairbrush?"

Takeo blinked, his eyes flickering down to stare at the black hairbrush he was holding. "Maybe," he started slowly.

"Hey," a disgruntled voice proclaimed. Regis entered the bathroom, his red eyes narrowing. "You guys are so noisy," he muttered. With that, he reached for the toothbrush.

 _The contaminated one._

"Don't use that one!" Takeo screamed.

"Hands off!" M21 shouted.

"HAVE WE ALL BEEN SHARING THE SAME TOOTHBRUSH?!" Tao shrieked, disgusted.

* * *

 **A/N: The stupid stuff that comes to my mind :p**


End file.
